Bruce Almighty: Keitaro Urashima
by The Time Traveler
Summary: What happened to Bruce Nolan is now going to happen to the caretaker of Hinatasou. Enjoy it!
1. Tough Life

Bruce Almighty: Keitaro Urashima

An: Okay, I've had this idea ever since I noticed the similarities between Bruce Nolan in Bruce Almighty & Keitaro Urashima in Love Hina. If you wonder what I mean, it's not the comedic side, it's because they both go through a huge hardship in their life, in other words, life seem to give them the short end of the stick. So I thought Keitaro Urashima should become Keitaro Almighty!!! Well here it is. Enjoy! Oh yeah this takes place one year after the comic partially ends but before the wedding.

And by the way, I do know there is a "Keitaro Almighty" fanfic here so I renamed this. And I swear I am NOT copying him.

Chapter 1

It was your ordinary average day at the Hinata Apartments. Shinobu was busy dinner in the kitchen, Motoko was busy practicing her kendo swings on the balcony area. Kitsune was working at the tea house, and Su was busy working on her Mecha-Tahma mark 7. Um, okay so it wasn't EXACTLY what you call normal, but it is considered normal there.

As for our favorite landlord and his girlfriend, they were busy up in their room. (AN: For those anti-Naru people out there, I am one of the few who support the Naru/Keitaro relationship, so if you want me to pair up Keitaro with someone else, TOUGH COOKIES, cause it ain't going to happen!) Naru was busy relaxing, going through some photo's while Keitaro was busy checking over an important document he was looking at.

Naru looked up from her work and said, "Keitaro, why don't you give it a rest, it's fine the way it is."

Keitaro looked over at Naru and said, "It may be, but I need to make sure this is excellent, otherwise I won't be able to get a reputation of my own as an archeologist! I can't just be an assistant all my life!"

"You will get a reputation as one, it just takes time", said Naru, "Now take a break and help me with this photo album like you promised!"

Keitaro shrugged. The last thing he wanted was to get on his girlfriend's bad side, so he complied and sat down behind Naru and began looking through the photographs.

"Now just look through them and pick your favorites", said Naru.

Keitaro just flipped through the photos mindlessly, for his mind was someplace else.

"Shinichi is going to get his area approved."

Naru groaned. Then she started putting the photos away.

"Fine we don't need to do these", she said angrily, "After all some kid can do it for us someday in the future!"

As she started putting everything away Keitaro happened to pull out a photo and blushed.

Naru turned and saw him gawking at that photo. "Okay, what perverted thought do you have now."

She looked at the photo he was looking at, it was a photo of them both using the hot spring together for the first time.

"Okay you, give me that, that goes in our private stash", said Naru trying to grab it.

Keitaro however managed to snap out of his daze to keep yanking the photo out of Naru's reach.

"Ah, ah", he said.

Naru eventually gave up. "Fine, do with it whatever you want", she said and walked away, heading towards the kitchen for Dinner.

"I might send this to that American magazine called Playboy", he shouted, "I hear they pay good money for THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

He really shouted that last line for Naru sent him a punch that sent him halfway across town.

After panting from pulling that punch Kitsune appeared almost out of nowhere and said, "You two are lovers, yet you still punch him for dirty remarks." As she said that she shook her head.

* * *

Keitaro quickly made his way down the halls of Tokyo U towards Seta's office. "Oh man", he said as he ran down the hall, "Why did I oversleep! And that delay on the train didn't help much either!"

He quickly ran by other students and other teachers and to the place where Seta's office is.

He opened the door and there. . . stood Shinichi having his report handed back to him by Seta.

Seta then notice Keitaro. "Oh, hey there Keitaro", he said. He glimpsed at his watch, "A little late, but let's check your report anyway."

Keitaro gasped a huge sigh of relief and handed his report over.

Seta took it and began to read it through. A few minutes later he put the report down.

"Well", he said, "It's an interesting idea on where to survey, but Shinichi's research is more promising".

Keitaro hung his head, "O-okay sir."

He was just about to leave when he felt Seta's hand on his folder.

"Hey", he said, "Give it time, your one of my finest workers. So don't worry, we may consider surveying this area in the future."

"Yep", said Shinichi, "Maybe they may consider it over one of mine, when this is over."

"Thanks a lot", said Keitaro as he left and closed the door behind him.

Seta turned to his assistant, "I think he took your encouragement the wrong way. Oh well."

* * *

Through the rest of the day at Tokyo U Keitaro continued to mope in the fact the area he suggested wasn't selected.

"And after all that time I spent with him in Molmol he can't trust me to select a possible area to survey", he said as he was making his way to the next lecture.

Of course two familiar girls heard him.

"Oh Keitaro, cheer up, just because he didn't select your area, doesn't mean it's the end of the world", said Naru.

"AAAAH", shouted Keitaro in surprise.

"Fu fu fu", said another voice, which turned out to be Mutsumi, and again scared Keitaro that she appeared out of nowhere. "She's right. Just because you got rejected this time, doesn't mean you won't be rejected next time, after all, didn't you get rejected three times before setting foot in here."

Naru sighed and slapped her face, "No Mutsumi, he failed three times before coming here, there's a big difference!"

"Oh my", said Mutsumi putting a hand to her face again, "I did it again didn't I?"

After sighing again, Naru turned to Keitaro and said, "Look, whatever happens, don't let it get you down. After all, no matter what, your always the best archeologist to me."

Keitaro smiled and said, "Thanks, I feel a bit better now."

Naru then said, "Glad to hear it." Then she reached into her bag and pulled out a ring of beads. "Here take these, you may need them more than I do."

Keitaro took them and asked, "What are they?"

"Prayer beads", said Naru, "A student at one of my tutoring sessions gave them to me as a thank you gift, but I think you should have them."

"Thanks again Naru", said Keitaro. They both shared a brief kiss before Mutsumi said, "Oh my, I hope those beads are powerful, otherwise we are going to be late for all of our lectures."

Of course this got everyone back into their senses. They all quickly rushed to their classes.

* * *

Keitaro slowly made up the steps to Hinata-sou, exhausted. "Boy what a day", he said. "You said it", said Naru and Mitsune came up behind him.

Keitaro went in, took off his shoes and collapsed on the couch. He gave a big sigh. But that peace was not to last.

Behind him came a small little white haired, dark-skinned girl. "WELCOME BACK KEITARO", shouted Su.

Keitaro lept up in surprise. "Su", said Keitaro, "I need some. . ."

"Behold my newest Mecha", said Su as she took out a remote. She pressed a button and a huge turtle like mech began bombarding Keitaro. Keitaro ran for dear life around the halls and such of Hinata with a laughing Su right behind them.

Meanwhile Motoko was just getting back in from her training session. When she noticed Keitaro running with a turtle mech. Of course being the turtlephobe she was, she got startled and froze a bit. "T-t-t-t-t-turtle!"

She froze long enough for Keitaro to bump into her, in the wrong spot. "Oh so sorry!" H runs off, leaving a blushing Motoko, then her face got red for another reason, anger. "URASHIMA!"

Eventually Keitaro ran until he was on the roof. He was conered by Su and her mech which then blasted him. "GYAAAAAAAH!" He fell up high then he hit ground, thankfully he was okay, but then he stared up into an red faced Motoko. "Urashima, how dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" She whisked her sword and soon Keitaro was blasted through his house by a wave of chi. He just went past Naru who ran after him and he landed right onto Shinobu who was working in the kitchen.

Naru ran in just in time to see the two on each other, and his hand was accidently on Shinobu's skirt. Naru saw red immediately. "KEITARO YOU PERVERT!"

"It was an ACCCIDCEEEEEEENT", said Keitaro as he was hit full force through the house.

Later, after recovering he got back to the sofa. "Oh man, this just can't get worse." At that moment the phone rang. "Yes, hello? WHAT!? No, aww come on Seta! Aww man!"

He dropped the phone in disappointment. Naru and others ran on up to him.

"What's wrong Keitaro", asked Kitsune.

"I forgot to attend the meeting with the other archeologists, AGAIN", said Keitaro, "So, guess what they did, THEY FIRED ME!" Keitaro sadly goes on up to his room.

Naru of course pitying him ran on up to his room. He found Keitaro just pacing and groaning in disgust. "Look Keitaro", said Naru, "I know you had a rough day, but just thank Kami-sama that you are okay."

"Oh yeah", said Keitaro, "Let's thank him, cause his blessings really are raining down on me. Oh wait, that's not rain, IT'S MORE OF SU'S MISSILES!"

Naru sat down and said, "I understand you are upset, but things could have gone much worse." Keitaro scoffed and responded, "Sorry, that positive thinking may have worked in the past, but not now! Kami-sama has taking it all from me!"

Naru got a bit ticked, "So he is picking on you eh?"

"No", said Keitaro, "He's ignoring me completely. He is just a mean kid with a magnifier and I am the ant. He feels he rather burn me up rather than help me!"

Naru tried to hug him, "Look, everything is going to be fine. I am just happy you are here and are okay, despite that mishap."

"No Narusegewa, I am okay with this life I am in! I go through so much and I have little to show for it", he said steamed. Then he noticed the tears in Naru's eyes. Keitaro calmed down, "Gomen, gomen, I overstepped there. I am just going to go and cool down my temper." With that he left the room and soon was walking outside of Hinata.

He looked up and said, "Please give me a signal." As he said that he passed a hand up sign with a hand on it. "Come on send me a sign!" As he said that an old man said nearby, "You must be careful you are on tough ground."

"Those old folks here", said Keitaro, "I never fully understand them." He then felt the prayer beads in his pocket. "Okay I will try it this way." He held them, "Okay, Kami-sama, I really need a miracle. PLEASE HELP MEEEEEE!" As he said that he slipped on something and fell off a bridge into a stream. He emerged a bit furious. He threw the beads into the stream once he got out.

"OKAY! I HAVE HAD IT! YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON HERE NOT DOING HIS JOB! So show me what you got! I can take Narusegewa's punches, so it shouldn't be anyworse! TALK TO ME!"

At that moment his pager went off. He took it and on it was a number. "Sorry, I don't know you and frankly I am tired", said Keitaro as he headed back to the Hinata-sou.

To be continued. . .

AN: Okay, in the next chapter is where it get's interesting. I hope I did a good job! Hope you liked it!


	2. Job Offer

Chapter 2

AN: Okay here is the moment I have been waiting for and all of you probably! ENJOY!

Keitaro woke up to the sound of beeping. He sighed at this, 'I thought Seta said I was fired, why would he be paging me?'" He looked on it and again was the same number. He gave it a strange look. "Again. It hasn't left me alone since last night!"

He turned it off. He then went on downstairs for breakfast. He looked at the all the tenants, all but one was there.

"Hey where is Narusagewa", asked Keitaro.

"Naru left some time ago to shop", said Motoko, "She had a message, 'We should talk.'"

Keitaro sighed and he sat and ate.

Later he went back on up to his room and got dressed. Out of habit he grabbed his pager but realizing his mistake he was about to put it down, when it turned on and it beeped AGAIN and displaying the same number. This stunned him a bit. So he decided to call. He went downstairs and got to the phone. Shinobu took notice. "Who are you calling Sempai?"

"Uh some friend of mine Shinobu", said Keitaro.

After dialing the number a recording played. "Got fired, someone is getting more than you, and is your name Keitaro Urashima." Keitaro got stunned a bit more. "Well do we have a job for you. We are located at 1234 Borton St. in Tokyo. So come on down, OR WE WILL JUST KEEP BEEPING YOU TILL YOU GO CRAZY!"

By now Keitaro was taking this all in. Deciding to make good on it, and to find out what is behind this, decided to head there. He quickly got on his coat. "I'll be back in a bit. Bye." After that he left.

Kitsune and Su looked on. "What do you think what that was all about", asked Kitsune.

"Maybe we are getting a food shortage", said Su.

Kitsune said, "I doubt that."

* * *

Soon, after driving using his banged up van (like Seta's) he got to the location. It looked almost like a office building but it looked a bit run down. Keitaro got out and said, "Oh man, it's old but, it sure looks like a fixer upper. He then tripped in small pot hole and landed on his face. He grimiced a bit in pain. He then got up. "Thankfully no girls nor Narusagewa is about."

He then got inside. The inside was practically white. It was narrow and and there were a bunch of elevators. Nearby was directory and it said everything was on one place, Room 7. A voice then said, "If you are looking for a place it would be Room 7." He looked and saw someone that looked like the janitor of the place. The man had jeans, and a white button shirt. He had on an interesting cap. He looked African-American, for he had black skin and whitish hair. He had a small beard and mustache on his face.

Keitaro nodded, "That's obvious. So, uh, you where would it be. Is it on this floor?"

"No", said the janitor, "It's on the 7th floor. The stairs are just over at that door." He pointed to a door nearby.

"Okay", said Keitaro, "But why not the elevator."

"It's out of order, haven't put up a sign yet", said the janitor. He then looked Keitaro over, "Since you seem you have experience in it, would you like to help me with the floor."

Keitaro thought a bit, "I would like too but I am needed." He would then said, "I know, I will help you out the next time I come back here."

The janitor said, "I will remember that. Thanks."

At that Keitaro climbed the stair and then eventually made his way to the top. The top floor looked the same except a desk was at the end. Nearby was a ladder up there was a man working at a hanging light.

"Hey, excuse me, do you know where your boss is", asked Keitaro.

"Oh I will tell you in a sec. Tell me does this light work?"

The hanging light went up in a blaze. The blaze was so big that it blinded Keitaro and he fell on his back.

"You okay", asked the Electrician.

"I am, it was just a bit bright", said Keitaro.

The electrician helped him up. "Not surprised. After all, it is since most people hide from me."

Keitaro finally got a good look at the mans face. IT WAS THE JANITOR.

"HUH", went Keitaro, "HOW THE? WHEN THE?"

"Don't ponder so hard over it Keitaro. After all it will be the same as if trying to find out how you survive all those falls the girls always send you. Especially Su's mechs", said the Electrician.

"How did you know that", said Keitaro.

"I can't tell you that", said the Electrician. Then unzipping his jumpsuit said, "The boss will."

Underneath the jumpsuit was a white three-piece suit with a tie. He then tossed the suit aside. "I have been waiting for you Keitaro."

Keitaro said, "Woah, you must have it harder than me, being the boss, the janitor and the electrician. But then again, I am kinda like that myself. But if you need any extra help I would be happy to do so."

The Boss smiled, "Yup, you are just like your Grandma Hina, always wanting to help others. Of course she didn't mind pulling up her sleeves either Keitaro." He then approached Keitaro and stood beside him. "Some people don't understand there is freedom in manual labor and that some people go home smelling horrible, but are happy."

Keitaro started getting creeped out. "Okay, how do you know all this, how do you know my grandma, what happens to me and what's going on?"

"Oh I know a lot", The boss said putting an arm around him. Then pointing to a file cabnet, "Everything you did, said, done etc. is all in there!"

Keitaro got a bit curious, "If it's okay may I take a peek?"

"Your life", said the boss.

Keitaro said, "Thanks." He didn't notice the boss taking a step back.

Keitaro then pulled it open but it then shot out and then pushed him all the way to the wall and he let go sticking him all the way to the way. The Boss took out a file. "Hmm, this was a bit disturbing." He banged the drawer and to Keitaro's amazement the huge drawer fell right back in.

The Boss gave a bunch of 'tch tch tch's as he looked at the file, then sat down at his desk. "So many blasphemies, especially that one back on the bridge."

Keitaro recovered. "How did you. . . Who are you exactly?"

The boss smiled and said, "Well I am the one. The creator of the Heavens and the Earth. Alpha and Omega."

Keitaro said, "Are you trying to tell me. .. .?"

"Yes, I am Kami-sama", said the Boss.

Keitaro shook his head. "Oh boy. What a day. Well listen, Kami-sama have a nice day, well eternity, but I have to get going." With that he turned around but in front of him was Kami-sama and his desk. He turned back around and it was there. He looked back and forth. When he looked back the desk was not over where the door is. "Am I on candid camera or something?"

Kami-sama chuckled and shook his head.

Keitaro looked in disbelief then said, "If you really wanted to make me believe this you shouldn't use that file cabinet illusion. Anyone, can tell that drawer is being fed through the wall from the other side." He started kneeling down and began tapping the wall but Kami-sama got up and simply moved the drawer. "Where through the dry wall and concrete", he asked.

Keitaro got up surprised. "That's impossible, this defy's every law of physics."

"Says the boy who gets punched and hit so often and yet he still survives", said Kami-sama as he got up from his chair. Keitaro was a bit afraid so he was backing up.

"Don't worry Keitaro. . I am not here to hurt you, I want to offer you a job", said Kami-sama.

"A job. . .what kind of job", asked Keitaro.

"MY job", said Kami-sama. "You think you can do better, well I am giving you a chance. When you leave this building, you will be endowed with all my powers."

Keitaro just grinned and said. "Okay." When he turned he saw Kami-sama again, this time in his Janitor attire. "All the powers of Kami-sama", he said.

Keitaro goes turning back to where Kami-sama was, "You know you should. . ." Kami-sama wasn't behind him so he turned back, "Would you just . .". Kami-sama wasn't there either. "Man. . .", said Keitaro. He then left the building.

To be continued. . . .

(HAH! Sorry. . but I felt this would be a good point to put the chapter ending. Chapter 3 will be up ASAP, but of course. . I have other fanfics to write)


	3. Discovery and Rules

Bruce Almighty: Keitaro Urashima

Chapter 3

Testing and Rules

AN: Thought I give this fanfic another chapter! Hope the lot of you enjoy this!

Keitaro gasped as he ran out of the building.

"That did not just happen. That did not just happen", he kept saying to himself over and over again.

As he headed to his van he passed the pothole again but before he walked over it suddenly closed itself up as he walked over it. Confused Keitaro looked back and then shook it off.

He entered his van and revved the engine but it was having trouble starting.

"Oh come on, please start", he said.

No sooner did he say start the engine revved up, he just again paused there then shook it off.

As he drove the van down the road, Keitaro was busy talking to himself.

"Relax Urashima, you did not meet Kami-sama, and you don't have his powers. I mean if that was true I would have Narusegewa's strength!"

No sooner he said that his normal grip on the wheel intensed so greatly that it cracked and nearly broke.

"Hey! How the!" he shouted in surprise. He was so shocked he pulled over and ran out of his van.

"That did not just happen. . .that did not just. . ." He got cut off when he ran into a mailbox which crumpled at his collision.

"All right. I don't have Narusegwa's strength. I don't, I don't."

He said this as he backed away and into a pole which didn't crumple at his collision.

Still a bit confused he went to a roadside ramen stand and took a seat in confusion and in stress. As he sat the person in charge asked what he wanted. Keitaro in confusion gave him his order.

As Keitaro waited he noticed the salt shaker nearby and he opened his hand it flew right into his hand. He gasped in surprise at this. It wasn't long before the owner gave him his order, however he noticed he left out the chopsticks.

"Sumimasin", said Keitaro, "But I . . . " He got cut off as soon as he said that as a pair of chopsticks came out of his mouth as soon as he was about say it, nearly chocking him.

As he cleaned it off he wondered. He raised his hands and suddenly there was a gust of wind and in a instant his raman parted right down the middle. He was amazed by this.

"Having fun", came a voice beside him. He gasped and turned, it was Kami-sama.

"Come, take a closer walk with me", said Kami-sama.

* * *

"Let me explain the rules", said Kami-sama as they walked.

"There are rules", asked Keitaro.

"Yeah", said Kami-sama, "But you left so quick I didn't get chance to tell you."

"Sorry the whole knowing thing, the desk and all. . .", started Keitaro. Kami-sama laughed.

"I figured that would get your attention. Anyway", explained Kami-sama, "You have ALL my powers, use them anyway you choose. There are only two rules, you can't tell anyone you are Kami-sama, believe me you don't want that kind of attention, and you can't mess with free will."

Keitaro nodded and then said, "Not that I plan to but can I ask why?"

"Of course!" said Kami-sama as they stopped. "That's the beauty of it!"

As he said those words, a boat sailed right near where they were. The reason why. . they were walking on water. They were walking on the ocean just off the coast of Japan.

"I still have a hard time believing this", said Keitaro.

"Ah", said Kame-sama, "Speaking of which." He reached down in the water and to Keitaro's amazement, it was Naru's prayer beads."

"Oh my. . .gosh", said Keitaro.

"Since you don't have a use for these, I will take them. They can come in handy someday", said Kami-sama. He puts them aroundh is wrist and walks off.

"Where are you going", asked Keitaro.

"I am taking a little vacation", said Kami-sama

"But you don't take vacations. . .do you", asked Keitaro

"Ever heard of the Dark Ages? Besides I am covered, you can clear things up in 5 minutes if you want to", said Kami-sama jokingly. "Bye." He then walks across the ocean and vanishes.

Keitaro still amazed by all this gave a few test steps then reached down and splashed the water a bit, then he quickly ran back to shore.

AN: Okay I will stop it right here for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I meant to do this several months ago, but, a class needed my full undivided attention.


End file.
